


Maxine Caulfield, file #[ERROR]

by EHC



Series: Agent Max Caulfield, UIU [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, UIU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: James Callahan, level 1 researcher of the SCP, is updating a Foundation database with new info. But which one?
Relationships: None
Series: Agent Max Caulfield, UIU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546837
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Maxine Caulfield, file #[ERROR]

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it weird when a throwaway idea starts giving you more plot bunnies? Anyway, this short story acts as a sort of interlude and world-building exercise all at once. I'll explain my thinking in the end notes.

May 1, 2023  
9:23 AM

James Callahan, level 1 researcher of the SCP Foundation, returned to his work station after his morning break. Armed with a fresh mug of coffee, he was ready to tackle the rest of his critically important task of data entry. He rolled his eyes. It was a damn dirty job but someone had to do it. And since the junior researcher who was normally assigned this sort of busywork was out sick with the flu, the task fell to him.

Oh well. No sense in bitching. The sooner he was done with this, the sooner he could get back to his actual job.

After taking another sip from his coffee (no cream, extra sugar), he set the mug aside, unlocked his PC, then got back to work: writing a new entry into the Foundation's list of potential recruits.

**Name**: Maxine Caulfield  
**Age**: 27  
**Date of birth**: 09/21/1995  
**Affiliation**: Federal Bureau of Investigation  
**Education background**:

  * graduate of Chief Sealth International High School, valedictorian
  * honor graduate of Seattle University, BA, Criminal Justice, specialty in Forensic Science

**Investigation priority**: n/a

**Background**: Ms. Caulfield graduated at the top of her class at the FBI academy and shows every indication of being an effective FBI agent. She is not actually a member of the Unusual Incidents Unit of the FBI, though not for a lack of trying. Oddly, the UIU was her first choice in assignments upon graduating from the academy but was denied, on the grounds that her exceptional skills would better serve the Bureau elsewhere.

Psych evaluation indicates a person of strong moral character, driven to do the right thing. Her secondary and post-secondary academic records reflects a highly intelligent individual with well-developed critical thinking skills.

**Recommended course of action**: Observe her actions while she remains in the FBI for possible recruitment in the future.

James clicked "save" before continuing to the next task. Taking a glance at the clock on his PC, he figured he be done pretty soon.

<<<<<<<<<<[X]

May 1, 2023  
9:23 AM

James Callahan, level 1 researcher of the SCP Foundation, returned to his work station after his morning break. Armed with a fresh mug of coffee, he was ready to tackle the rest of his critically important task of data entry. He rolled his eyes. It was a damn dirty job but someone had to do it. And since the junior researcher who was normally assigned this sort of busywork was out sick with the flu, the task fell to him.

Oh well. No sense in bitching. The sooner he was done with this, the sooner he could get back to his actual job.

After taking another sip from his coffee (no cream, extra sugar), he set the mug aside, unlocked his PC, then got back to work: writing a new entry into the Foundation's list of potential recruits.

**Name**: Maxine Caulfield  
**Age**: 27  
**Date of birth**: 09/21/1995  
**Affiliation**: Federal Bureau of Investigation  
**Education background**:

  * graduate of Chief Sealth International High School
  * graduate of Seattle University, BA, Criminal Justice, specialty in Forensic Science

**Investigation priority**: n/a

**Background**: Ms. Caulfield graduated at the towards the top of her class at the FBI academy and shows every indication of being an effective FBI agent. She is not actually a member of the Unusual Incidents Unit of the FBI, though not for a lack of trying. Oddly, the UIU was her first choice in assignments upon graduating from the academy but was denied, on the grounds that her skill set would be better utilized elsewhere.

Psych evaluation indicates a person of strong moral character, driven to do the right thing. Her secondary and post-secondary academic records reflects a intelligent individual with well-developed critical thinking skills.

**Recommended course of action**: Observe her actions while she remains in the FBI for possible recruitment in the future.

James clicked "save" before continuing to the next task. Taking a glance at the clock on his PC, he figured he be done pretty soon.

<<<<<<<<<<[X]

May 1, 2023  
10:37 AM

James Callahan, level 1 researcher of the SCP Foundation, drained the last dregs of his long-cold coffee and smacked his lips. He had finished entering all of the potential recruits in the database, and there were plenty. Some looked rather promising but he wasn't in the hiring department and had no real say in the matter. He mentally shrugged. HR's problem, not his.

With a few clicks of the mouse, he brought up the next database: Persons of Interest, individuals who, for one reason or another, caught the eye of the Foundation and warranted a subtle investigation. Most times, the person in question was completely and utterly ordinary, just had something coincidental happen to them that caught the Foundation's eye. But there were enough that demonstrated true anomalous abilities, or were tied to such, which lead to Foundation intervention. He started entering the info, thankful there was only one entry today.

**Person of interest #**: 2023-US-WA-187**  
** Name: Maxine Caulfield  
**Age**: 27  
**Gender**: F  
**Eyes**: Blue  
**Hair**: Brown  
**Height**: 170 cm  
**Weight**: 50 kg  
**Date of birth**: 09/21/1995  
**Affiliation**: none  
**Education background**:

  * graduate of Chief Sealth International High School
  * graduate of Seattle University, BA, Photography

**Investigation priority**: Low.

**Background**: Upon graduating from Seattle University, Ms. Caulfield worked a handful of different jobs, all of which kept her travelling and spending time outdoors. She shows a strong interest in local myths and legends, spending nearly all of her free time hiking and exploring the surrounding wilderness. According to her social media profiles, she has an interest in the weird and esoteric, and hopes to be the first to catch photographic proof of the existence of Bigfoot and other cryptids.

Attempted to join the FBI but, despite passing both Phase I and Phase II, has not been accepted into the academy for training. Officially, it's because there's no actual need for her skill set in the FBI at this time. Unofficially, it's because everything in her background suggests she'd be a perfect fit for the UIU. Too perfect, in fact, and therein lies the problem. It begs to question: is she trying to join the UIU to act as a mole or plant, and if so, for what organization?

**Recommended course of action**: Investigate PoI's background extensively. Screen for any affiliation of known Groups of Interest. If none are found, question PoI directly, determine if she's acting alone or under the directive of a new Group.

James shook his head. Some people were just too damn obvious. Oh, well. If this Maxine person really was a person of interest, she'd be caught soon enough.

<<<<<<<<<<[X]

May 1, 2023  
10:37 AM

James Callahan, level 1 researcher of the SCP Foundation, drained the last dregs of his long-cold coffee and smacked his lips. He had finished entering all of the potential recruits in the database, which there were plenty. Some looked rather promising but he wasn't in the hiring department and had no real say in the matter. He mentally shrugged. HR's problem, not his.

With a few clicks of the mouse, he brought up another file: the Foundation's list of the FBI's Unusual Incidents Unit active roster. Interestingly enough, it appeared they had a new member and even more interesting, she was a new recruit, rather than an established agent who was demoted to the department (technically, they were transfers and not demotions, but it was an open secret that the UIU was considered punishment detail by the rest of the FBI).

He briefly wondered how this individual got wrapped up in the UIUseless, but got a probable answer as he entered the information.

**File #**: 2013U0041  
**Name**: Maxine Caulfield  
**Age**: 27  
**Date of birth**: 09/21/1995  
**Affiliation**: Federal Bureau of Investigation, UIU  
**Education background**:

  * graduate of Chief Sealth International High School
  * graduate of Seattle University, BA, Photography, with a minor in Criminal Justice
  * graduate of the FBI Academy

**Investigation priority**: n/a

**Pertinent background info**: On October 11, 2014, Ms. Caulfield was hiking through the wilderness near her home when she claims to have seen person walking "with an unusual gait, but with purpose" and, being the nosy person she is (her words, via social media) followed the person to an abandoned concrete building, mostly hidden in the overgrowth. From there, she marked the coordinates on her phone's GPS, backtracked a safe distance away, reacquired a cell phone signal, then contacted the FBI, stating that she had heard something distressing, possibly a child's cry, coming from inside said building and was too scared to investigate on her own.

Subsequent investigation by the FBI and Washington State Patrol (though the call was placed with the FBI, jurisdiction fell to the local authorities) revealed a runaway teen chained to the floor in one room of the building. The minor stated she had been abducted by an unknown male two weeks prior and had been subsisting on various foodstuff provided by him since. She had no idea why she was taken as her abductor never spoke. The suspect was not located on scene and remains at large.

Officially, the reports state the minor was abducted off the streets by a transient and held captive in the building until rescued. Unofficially, the minor's statement to the initial investigators prompted an investigation from the UIU as there was some indication that the unknown suspect may have possessed anomalous abilities. Foundation intervention was not warranted as one of our embedded agents on scene determined the minor's recollection of what transpired the night she was abducted and the following two weeks since was fragmented at best, likely due to a combination of mental distress due to a surviving in a constant state of fear, illness brought on by exposure and poor nutrition, and lack of adequate sleep.

Ms. Caulfield was questioned but was never considered a suspect. It was publicly known she took regular hiking trips into the wilderness for her photography, and had been posting the resulting photos on social media the past three years. After their interview, the UIU concluded she was in just the right place at the right time. Our embedded agent concurred. As there was no photographic evidence of the suspect (Ms. Caulfield's explanation being she didn't want to attract the unknown suspect's attention with a shutter noise), her earlier statement of the unknown suspect's unusual gait was written off as the suspect having a limp.

Hailed as something of a local hero for her actions, Ms. Caulfield admitted the subsequent local media attention prompted her to change her studies to include a criminal justice minor in the hopes it would help her join the FBI, as she was inspired by what happened to continue to do the right thing.

**Actions within the UIU**: None at this time. As she is still new to the organization, Agent Caulfield has yet to be assigned to any important cases and certainly nothing to warrant Foundation attention. Our embedded agent states that Ms. Caulfield's interest in the esoteric and unusual is strong but not obsessive, and though she is a believer, is a critical thinker and possesses a methodical approach to problem solving.

**Recruitment potential**: Low. Ms. Caulfield is completely untested in the field and her academic and Academy records show no outstanding skills or knowledge base, outside of her higher than average interest in the unknown and photography.

James clicked "save" before closing down the database. Finally, he was finished. He took a glance at the clock, calculated how much time his remaining tasks would take, then mentally shuffled their order around. Normally, he'd start on his report since he was already at his PC but he'd been sitting long enough. It was time to stretch his legs.

Rising from this desk, James locked the screen, grabbed his coffee mug, and left.

* * *

May 1, 2023  
8:42 AM

**File #**: 2013U0041

**Addendum 1**: Note to Site Command.

There's something about this individual that, I feel, warrants more attention, though I know there is no evidence to support it. Her background is decidedly average, her brush with the FBI in 2014 notwithstanding, and even that can be easily ignored on account of how many times similar scenarios have occurred with other ordinary civilians numerous times this year alone. A cursory examination through her personal history shows no encounters with other groups of interest in the slightest sense. Her choice to join the FBI after being peripherally involved in a genuine investigation is also typical. How many children and teens are out there who have been inspired to become cops or firemen thanks to a rewarding encounter with one? Too numerous to count.

So, why the request to observe her more carefully? Unprofessionally speaking, call it a hunch.

We already have an embedded agent in the UIU to watch for genuine anomalous activity. I request we ask them to keep an eye on Agent Caulfield for the duration of both of their tenures in the UIU.

Dr. Thaddeus Xyank, Temporal Studies

**Addendum 1a**: Note from Site Command. 

Done.

Site Command

**Author's Note:**

> The idea here is that Max has tried a few times to join the Unusual Incidents Unit, failed, and went back to try again. Here's the rundown:
> 
> First entry: Max joins the FBI but is too damn good to be "wasted" on a department as understaffed, underfunded, and underutilized as the UIU.
> 
> Second entry: Max redoes things to be not as good as before (she's not valedictorian in high school, didn't graduate with honors in college, and wasn't the top of her class at the FBI Academy) but is still too good to waste.
> 
> Third entry: Max tries too hard to go in the other direction, to be the weird person who's interested in the strange and unusual. This attracts the wrong type of attention, Foundation attention, so she goes back before they catch wind of her abilities.
> 
> Fourth entry: Success and partly due to luck. During one of her excursions in the surrounding wilderness (she had been doing so partly because she enjoys photography but mostly to build her cover) Max does, in fact, witness something or someone. She trails the person/creature, using her powers to remain undetected when needed, and finds its lair. Hearing the crying from inside, she wants to act, but not only is that dangerous as hell (who knows what kind of anomalous abilities that creature has), there's no way on Dog's Green Earth she'd be able to explain how an ordinary, untrained 19 year old possesses actual FBI Academy skills to subdue a suspect and rescue a civilian. So, she does the next best thing: get the fuck out of there and call the pros.
> 
> It was risky, involving the FBI, which she knew would also get the UIU and potentially the Foundation involved, but it was a calculated risk. Being peripherally involved in the resulting case was a perfect backdrop for cover purposes and thanks to a combination of previous iterations, and doing the exact right thing the exact wrong way during Academy training allowed her to get successfully recruited to the UIU.
> 
> My use of <<<<<<<<<<[X] is taken directly from my story [Time After Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019862/chapters/47404609) and indicates when Max is photo jumping to the past to change things. But instead of her jumping back to the present when the jump is finished, she's instead staying in the past, armed with whatever knowledge and skills she's learned up to that point. Remember, her time powers have only gotten more powerful as time has gone on, so having to rely on her photos in order to jump in the fashion but being able to stay in the past indefinitely, I feel, is a natural progression for her.
> 
> As before, no one notices the changes because, to them, the timeline is static. Except one.
> 
> Dr. Thaddeus Xyank is a name that crops up in several tales and SCP's that involve time travel, temporal anomalies, and other associated weirdness, and so I wanted to namedrop him here. How much he knows about Max is uncertain but at this moment, he has no solid answers, only a hunch, fueled by an odd sense of déjà vu. Perhaps he's remembering an echo of a previous timeline where he studied Max while she was contained as an SCP?
> 
> Fans of SCP: relax. I'm not going to use Xyank outside of namedropping. He's not mine and I don't want to step on any toes here. Consider his presence here more of an in-joke than anything else.
> 
> Again, I have no idea if I'll write more in the universe, but knowing that I said the exact same thing about the Super-Max stories, I opted to create a new series to house any Agent Caulfield stories should my fingers decide to create more.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
